gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Drachengrube (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Die Drachengrube" (im Original: "The Dragonpit") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der siebten Staffel über die Drachengrube. Die Erzählung wird von Conleth Hill, als Varys, und Anton Lesser, als Qyburn, gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Varys und Qyburn erinnern an die Epoche, in der Targaryen Drachen in Königsmund hausten. Erzählung Englisch (Original)=''In its time the Dragonpit was a marvel of the world. Full grown Targaryen Dragons nested beneath its massive dome and even on the darkest nights, the walls seemed to glow with the fire of the great breasts inside.'' As had the site's previous occupant - the Sept of Remembrance. When Maegor the Cruel blasted it with dragonfire during morning prayers. Screams of the dying men echoed through King's Landing all day and a pall of ash and smoke hung over the city for a week. But as it dissipated so too did the rebellion of the Faith Militant. The Sept of Remembrance faded from memory and Maegor decided to replace a monument to the gods with a monument to his family - The Dragonpit. Labor proved elusive however. For after the Red Keep was finished, Maegor had hosted a three-day feast for all the stonemasons and carpenters who had work to build it. At its conclusion he slaughtered them, so that only he would know the castles secrets. So many men fled the construction of the Dragonpit but Maegor was forced to employ the prisoners of the city dungeons, supplemented by skill and ignorant builders from across the Narrow Sea. For more than a century the Targaryen housed their Dragons in the Dragonpit. But Dragons are not horses to be stabled or hounds to be cuddled. With each generation the Dragons became less: less massive, less swift, less long-lived and less invulnerable. During the Dance of Dragons two Targaryen factions killed a handful of their families dragons while fighting each other. a frenzied mob even broke into the Dragonpit and slaughtered the five dragons chained there. Though the last managed to bring down the roof of the Great Dome on its assailants. The Dragons never recovered their former strength or numbers. Perhaps their line had been too broken or perhaps others intervened to break it further. But the last dragon grew no larger than a cat and its death earned Aegon III. the epithet Dragonbane. What is a Dragonpit without dragons? The roof remained where it had fallen, the great bronze doors rusted and fell of their hinges, prostitutes cavorted where fantastic creatures had once fed and slept. Then came Daenerys. Now dragons once again darken the sky but they will never darken the Dragonpit again. Daenerys has learned the folly of chaining her dragons. The Dragonpit is and will remain a ruin of a bygone age when kings and queens flew high above their country. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)= Varys: In ihrer Zeit, war die Drachengrube ein Weltwunder. Voll ausgewachsene Targaryen Drachen nisteten unterhalb ihrer riesigen Kuppel und selbst in den dunkelsten Nächten schienen die Mauern zu glühen, von den Feuern der großen Bestien in ihrem Inneren. Qyburn: So wie der vorherige Bewohner der Stätte es tat, die Gedächnissepte, als Maegor der Grausame sie mit Drachenfeuer sprengte, während des Morgengebets. Die Schreie der sterbenden Menschen hallten den ganzen Tag durch Königsmund und ein Haufen Asche und Rauch hing über der Stadt für eine Woche. Varys: Aber als er sich auflöste, tat es auch die Rebellion des Militärischen Ordens. Die Gedächnissepte verschwand aus den Erinnerungen und Maegor entschied sich ein Denkmal für die Götter, durch ein Denkmal für seine Familie zu ersetzen: Die Drachengrube. Qyburn: Die Arbeit erwies sich als schwer fassbar, wie auch immer, als der Rote Bergfried vollendet wurde, hatte Maegor ein dreitägiges Fest für alle Baumeister, Steinmetze und Zimmerleute abgehalten, die ihn gebaut hatten. Als es zu Ende ging, schlachtete er sie ab, damit er als Einziger die Geheimnisse der Burg kennen würde. So viele Männer flohen vom Bau der Drachengrube, dass Maegor gezwungen war die Gefangenen aus den Kerkern der Stadt einzustellen, ergänzt von den begabten und ignoranten Baumeistern, die von der anderen Seite der Meerenge kamen. Varys: Für mehr als ein Jahrhundert, hielten die Targaryen ihre Drachen in der Drachengrube. Aber Drachen sind keine Pferde, die in Ställen leben oder Hunde in Zwingern. Mit jeder Generation, wurden die Drachen weniger...weniger gewaltig, weniger schnell, weniger langlebig. Qyburn: Und weniger unverwundbar. Während des Tanz der Drachen, töteten zwei Targaryen Fraktionen eine Handvoll der Familiendrachen, während sie miteinander kämpften. Ein rasender Mob brach sogar in die Drachengrube ein und schlachtete fünf der angeketteten Drachen dort ab, wenn es auch dem Letzten gelang, das Dach der Kuppel über den Angreifern einstürzen zu lassen. Die Drachen erholten sich nie wieder zurück zu ihrer ehemaligen Stärke oder Anzahl. Vielleicht war ihre Linie schon zu zerbrochen oder vielleicht griffen andere ein um sie weiter zu brechen. Aber der letzte Drache wurde nicht größer als eine Katze und sein Tod brachte Aegon, dem dritten des Namens, den Beinamen "Drachentod" ein Varys: Was ist eine Drachengrube ohne Drachen. Das Dach blieb dort wo es fiel, die großen Türen aus Bronze verrosteten und vielen aus ihren Scharnieren.Prostituierte tummeln sich dort wo die fantastischen Kreaturen einst fraßen und schliefen. Dann kam Daenerys. Nun verdunkeln Drachen erneut den Himmel, aber sie werden nie wieder die Drachengrube verdunkeln. Daenerys hat aus ihrer Torheit gelernt, die Drachen anzuketten. Die Drachengrube ist und wird eine Ruine aus vergangener Zeit bleiben, als Könige und Königinnen noch hoch über ihr Land flogen. Auftritte Charaktere *Maegor I. Targaryen *Aegon III. Targaryen *Daenerys Targaryen *Letzter Drache Häuser *Haus Targaryen Orte *Königsmund **Roter Bergfried **Drachengrube **Gedächtnissepte (unbenannt) Gruppierungen *Militärischer Orden *Die Grünen *Die Schwarzen Ereignisse *Tanz der Drachen *Erstürmung der Drachengrube Kreaturen *Drachen Anmerkungen en:The Dragonpit fr:La Fossedragon (Histoires & Traditions) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen